Suzune
Sonomura Suzune — or as she's more popular known, since she was thus nicknamed by her students, Suzu-chan Sensei, is Tooru's, Kirika's, and Riruna's former homeroom teacher. In the demon world, she's known as Bell Foizon, the Silent Demoness; "Suzu" can also mean "Bell". She actually transmigrated into this Devildom 200 years prior to the others' arrival. The author hasn't provided background information yet so, most of this is gathered from the light novels. Appearance She has long dark brown hair and two fully developed horns that are much more prominent than Palmyra’s. Personality Background If one were to describe her relationship with the students in a simple way it would be: "If it’s in a good way, she is like a friend to the students; If it’s in a bad way, she is underestimated as a teacher". Finishing her University degree, she just barely obtained her teacher’s license at the young age of 23, furthermore, she has a kind heart but she is a little bit cowardly and timid in personality. Her height was quite short so people normally looked down at her. She did not exude an aura of intimidation nor reliability. Just like the -chan attached to the end of her nickname, her existence symbolized the inherent meaning behind the title. Tooru witnessed countless times, Suzu-chan consulting the other teachers and saying, "can I really make it as a teacher if it’s like this…..?". Back then, the class president Himeno Kirika acted as a follow up and often covered for her. She was a young teacher fresh out of college and she was the sort of person you’d think was both harmless to man and beast. Bell Foizon's Background Basically, the background she has on the demon world. : The following are rumours in the demon world: : The nickname given to her is the “Silent Demoness” and just like her name suggests if anyone heard a word from her once in every ten years than that would already be considered a lot. : The information leaked about her is that she is cool-headed and heartless in nature. One of her right-hand generals made a single mistake and she turned him into a "Living Object" and punished him for ten thousand years making him suffer in agony. : There was also the story about how other great houses sent spies to track her movements and the moment the spy was caught, it was split and cut into little pieces before being sent back to its owner….. : It is a mystery as to what goes on in that mind of hers and the only thing that is clear is that nobody wants to approach the territory of Bell Foizon out of their own free will. : The number of people who fear this demoness is much more than those who fear Iblis. To demons this sort of respect is like a medal of honor. This demon entered the scene for an even shorter period than Iblis, it’s been less than 100 years since she established her house, she resembles a human and is a female demoness. The history of her career or information about her blood relatives are all unknown. The deceased Archduke Aloysius was acting as a sort of guardian to her. The one who recommended her to initially join as part of the Eight Great Houses is also Aloysius. Magic Staff Rafu Atei An artifact that was given to her by Archduke Aloysius has a variety of magical enchantments, among those there is one that will stop the time so that the owners body no longer ages. She can also order all of the magical beings with it; these magical beings are all of her close-aides that were prepared for her by Aloysius. Even without a demonic crest or contract, they will be absolutely obedient to her will. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Slaves Category:Japan Category:Demon